


“I know it hurts, honey, but that’s what happens when you don’t do what I say.” ~Soldier: 76

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“I know it hurts, honey, but that’s what happens when you don’t do what I say.” ~Soldier: 76

You’d been held captive by this crazed super soldier for about a week now in real time, but it felt like ages in your head. He’s frightful, no doubt, but to anyone who knows his temperament, it was clear how lenient he was being with you. In fact, he hadn’t harmed you physically at all save for the few scratches from the night he stole you from the outside world.   
Tonight, however, he was starting to get impatient. Despite many attempts to gain your favor with affectionate touches and cooing sweet nothings while he attended to your every need, you gave him nothing but disdain. He was beginning to get more and more short tempered with each day as you began to grow equally as resistant to his advances. Frankly, he has had enough of your piss poor attitude.   
“Do you think this is easy for me, hm? I want to see you happy, but all you do is spit in my face,”  
His gruffly voice was speckled with the signs of frustration he tried so poorly to hide, “All I want is a kiss, just one kiss…”  
The moment he laid a hand on you, your reflexes violently kicked and pulled away from the man. He made a second attempt to tame you while grabbing you by the hair, which was only met with more resistance. Reluctantly, he let go, and a moment of relief washed over you with a thought that you’d won another round against your captor.   
But to your surprise, his fist meets your stomach, instantly stunning you with intense pain and fear. He pushes you further down to the ground with the force of his steel-toed boots hitting your back, keeping his foot on you, digging into your skin. You keep your head down and your body steady, trying to conceal your fear and resist with the little will you have left.   
“Why do you have to be so difficult?” He kneels down to face you, pulling your hair to lift your head, “You know I could have my way with you right now, just make this easier for the both of us, baby.”  
You cringe at his words, tears flowing down your face. He was right, your strength is nothing compared to his, but you stayed stubborn as you let out a weak, “No.”  
Shaking his head in disappointment, the man lifts you up and bends you over the nearest ledge. You grip it firmly, bracing yourself for whatever came next.   
The soldier’s rough, calloused hands take a strong hold on the back of your neck, keeping you still as he begins to undress you. He moves his free hand all over your trembling body, taking his time and grabbing all the parts he likes to most. The feeling of his hands reminds you of how strong this man is. Everything that he’s capable of.   
And suddenly a searing pain hits your ass as his hand collides with it, over and over again until your sobs become screams. With each lash, he grip on your neck tightens and you begin to fall apart.   
“Please…” you begin to pled with the older man, but finding yourself at a loss for words.   
“I know it hurts, honey,” he pauses, taking a moment to strike you again, “but that’s what happens when you don’t do what I say.”  
Whatever faint attempt he made to feign remorse was completely useless as you felt his hard bulge against you while continuing to spank you ruthlessly, over and over again.


End file.
